


‘’Take care of yourself for me.’’

by ohno (lovinglouist)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea what to tag, I think?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, SO SORRY, Texting, this is just a fic i came up with after seeing where iwaizumi goes to, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglouist/pseuds/ohno
Summary: Oikawa Tooruiwachaaaaan guess who I met today?! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)but you have to guess this time!c’mon iwachan answer me!! its not fun if you don’t play with meiwa chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanoh yeah, i forgot you have classes right now.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	‘’Take care of yourself for me.’’

**Oikawa Tooru  
** iwachaaaaan guess who I met today?! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)  
but you have to guess this time!  
c’mon iwachan answer me!! its not fun if you don’t play with me  
iwa chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan 

oh yeah, i forgot you have classes right now. 

  
  


**iwachan  
** Shittykawa how many times do I have to tell you that I can’t answer in a heartbeat all the time?   
Who did you meet today?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** there you are iwachan !! did you hear me whine and came to rescue me? ( *｀з´)  
how eroic of you, you’d make the perfect boyfriend for an american girl! 

**iwachan  
** What are you talking about?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** I’m joking  
anyways (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)  
guess who i met

**iwachan  
** Oikawa. 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** you’re not fun iwachan, i said im joking okay !   
now, guess. who. i. met.

**iwachan  
** Who did you meet? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** silly iwachan doesn’t know how to play (*´∀｀*)  
you have to guess  
i literally said _guess_ who i met 

**iwachan  
** I’m going to punch you in the face if you don’t stop being this annoying 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** if only you were here.   
well, you clearly don’t know how to play games   
i wonder how is that even possible considering you had me throughout your childhood, you can’t even said you had a bad one !!! 

**iwachan  
** Pick up the phone 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** uhm what ar- 

  
  


Oikawa’s phone began to ring, he was sitting on his bed, phone on his hand and a plushie Iwaizumi gifted him as a month anniversary in his free arm, squeezing it to his chest. He would always do that when he missed him, which happened very often. Oikawa wasn’t very happy of the idea of moving far from his lover, they fought a lot as oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to follow him, he often used to suggested of moving together with Iwaizumi. They both knew that deciding which university to go to wasn’t easy and they shouldn’t have had their feelings come into the picture. Iwaizumi has always been very good with handling them, Oikawa on the other hand, wasn’t. 

In the end, Oikawa went to Buenos Aires and Iwaizumi to California, that was the best option among the others that they could find to stay as close as possible.  
When acceptance letters came in, they were in Oikawa’s room as he cried out of joy and sadness, knowing that it was getting real and he would have been separated from Iwaizumi for the first time in their life. He wasn’t ready and didn’t want to learn how to live without him. 

He spent the night crying in Iwaizumi’s arms as he tried to reassure him with gentle strokes on his hair and comforting words. Suddenly, something snapped inside Oikawa. He had no idea where it came from, Oikawa looked up towards Iwaizumi for a long time that it felt like infinity for both of them. 

Iwaizumi had a confused look in his eyes as he wondered what happened to his friend for the sudden action, Oikawa seemed scared and yet resolute. Iwaizumi didn’t have the time to ask any question when suddenly oikawa’s lips were on his. Shock spread all over Iwiazumi’s face, he couldn’t help but keep his eyes open as he looked at oikawa’s face.  
Too many thoughts went through his mind, he had no idea what to do. Should he stop him? Should he wait and see for oikawa to move away from him and explain himself? While those thoughts were running through his head, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t mind being kissed by him. 

He finally closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss by holding Oikawa steady, he was shaking in his arms, Iwaizumi noticed. Little by little Oikawa relaxed more and more, seeing as Iwaizumi wasn’t reluctant in sharing the kiss. One thing was certain, things would definitely change after that night. 

Months went by and none of them talked about what happened ever again, they acted as normal and no one would notice that something weird was going on behind the scenes. When left alone they would feel the awkwardness in the room, they would be embarrassed, every time they touched by accident it would bring them to look away for a couple of minutes and call it a day when things got too much. It was a situation neither of them liked but couldn’t bring themselves to stop from happening. 

Weeks went by and both of their departure day arrived. They decided of leaving together so neither of them would have made new memories in their hometown without the other.  
The excuse they voiced out loud, thought, was different. They pretended of not wanting the other to have more chances of being advantaged with self practice, getting their way to the city and making new friends.

Before splitting up their respective gates Oikawa spoke.

“I like you, Iwachan. I want to be clear, that day I kissed you, I did it because I like you. I realised it the moment our separation became official. It scared me, it still does. But I want you to know that I have feelings for you, they’re strong and I don’t want to lie to myself anymore.” 

Iwaizumi could see that it took all of Oikawa’s strength to say those words, he was looking right into his eyes trying not show fear, but his voice betrayed him as it cracked while speaking. He was clearly trying to hold tears from falling down his face. 

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew that day would have come, he wasn’t surprised by Oikawa’s confession. What surprised Iwaizumi was that he couldn’t believe Oikawa never noticed he reciprocated his feeling. In the end he kissed him back, didn’t he?

Instead of answering, Iwaizumi closed the gap between the two and hugged him strongly. Oikawa was clearly surprised by his friend’s action and rested stiff in his arms. Iwaizumi chuckled as he losened the embrace. 

‘’You’re a douchebag Shittykawa.’’ 

‘’What? Iwaizumi this isn’t funny, let me go.’’ Oikawa said trying to free himself from Iwaizumi. 

Instead of doing as told, he positioned his chin in the crock of his neck. He let a sigh before speaking. That made Oikawa shiver. 

‘’I’m not joking either, Oikawa. Listen to me, I like you too. I really do. That time I let you kiss me because I feel the same way. You took me by surprise and I had no idea how to react at first, okay? I’m sorry if I didn’t make myself clear. If we never talked about it.  
But knowing we would have been far from each others in few weeks made it impossible for me to say anything back. You must have thought I rejected you. For that, I’m so sorry, Oikawa. My feelings are true, I like you too. No, I love you, Oikawa. There’s no need to pretend we don’t know that our feelings are deeper than that, we have been together our entire life.  
I don’t know a world without you and it scares me to think I won’t be able to walk few metres and see your ugly face in the morning, I worry about you and I’m afraid you’ll hurt yourself and I won’t be there for you. I love you a lot Oikawa and I’m sorry I was the reason you might have been in pain these weeks and I couldn’t even notice it, I’m sorry.’’ 

A wimp escaped Oikawa’s mouth as he listened to Iwaizumi’s speech. It was too much to him to register all at once. The feeling of leaving Iwaizumi was breaking Oikawa but he tried so hard to keep it together, what Iwaizumi said was the last straw that made it impossible for Oikawa to keep his posture. He cried as Iwaizumi hugged him and stroke his hair, just like that day in his room. 

When Oikawa calmed down, he spoke to Iwaizumi. They both didn’t leave their position, Oikawa was still hugging Iwaizumi as he kept his chin there, They were too overwhelmed with feelings to care about people passing by, what they would think of the situation. Nothing mattered as they were finally able to express their emotions. 

‘’You’re not saying this just to make me happy, right? You won’t regret this the moment we part ways, right? Please be honest, I’ve hurt so much already.’’ 

‘’Can you hear my heartbeat, Oikawa? Its beating this fast for you, I’m overwhelmed with love for you, we have kept it inside for this long and it's exploding all at once. I’ve never been this serious in my life.’’

Oikawa blushed realising that Iwaizumi’s heart was indeed beating incredibly fast, he didn’t notice before as he thought that was his own heartbeat. They both beat at the same speed, resonating in their chest. 

‘’I love you too..’’ Said Oikawa in a soft voice. 

‘’What did you say?’’ asked Iwaizumi with a grin in his face. 

‘’I said I love you, asshole. Don’t let me repeat that again, it's embarrassing.’’ 

With that both of them parted and shared a soft and heartwarming kiss. That kiss was way better than the first they shared that night, this kiss left no room for doubts in what both were feeling, the kiss was full of love from the first moment, it wasn’t as bittersweet as it was the first time. The time Oikawa thought he would have lost Iwaizumi forever. 

When the kiss ended, they talked about what they could have managed their relationship, living so distant from each others. It made them both angry and sad to think they waited so long to finally come to the realization they were in love with each others. How many days, months and years they must have wasted by pretending they were nothing but friends, and now they had to leave, separate each other's for years without being able to experience their relationship as they should have. That didn’t stop them from promise each others of still trying. 

The relationship, as any others, had its ups and downs. They talked to each others daily, sending messages when they could, facetiming and telling each others everything about their day, so it could make them feel included in each others life and not to let the distance win over their love. They also tried to visit each others as much as they could. The first time, Iwaizumi surprised Oikawa by showing up at this door to celebrate their first month as a couple. He had flowers in his right hand and a plushie in his left hand.  
  


The flowers he was holding were **Azaleas** with a note on it ‘’Take care of yourself for me.’’ He later on explained that he spent hours searching on the internet for the meaning of flowers, deciding that Azaleas were the right ones for Oikawa. 

That was the first day they had a stupid fight since dating, Oikawa got angry and scared because Iwaizumi was out of reach for almost a entire day. The discussion went on for hours and they decided not to surprise the other ever again as it could have bought distress in the others not being able to answer the phone. 

‘’What if the plane crashed, how could have I known? My last message to you was ‘’I took a shit’’ Iwaizumi! Do you think I want those to be my last words to you? Please never do that again.’’ 

Those would have been the world Oikawa said to Iwaizumi that would finally make him relise why he was so concerned about the surprise. 

‘’I’m sorry, you’re right. I won’t do that ever again, I’m here right now though. Let's not waste this opportunity, alright? I love you.’’ 

‘’I love you too.’’ Said Oikawa as they embraced each others and kissed passionately.

That was also the first time they made love to each others, they were both scared as they never experienced it before.  
It was awkward, it hurt, but at the same time it was the best feeling they’ve ever felt. To be connected with the person they love, no luts in the action, just love, just two indivudual sharing their bodies to each others as they held one another and whispered love confessions. That night they slept with a smile on their face, hugging each others. 

It went on like this for years, both of them would try to visit the other at least once a month for a couple of days, during vacations they would either visit some country together or go back home to their families. Both families knew that they were dating and accepted it with huge joy. During their third year of relationship Oikawa gifted Iwaizumi couple rings. His excuse was that he wanted people to know that Iwaizumi was taken, but he actually just wanted to feel connected in a way with him, while being apart from each others. 

  
  


Sometimes they ended up having big fights over things that would seem trivial to others. Somedays, Oikawa would miss Iwaizumi even more than usual.  
What made it harder was not being in the same time zone, not having Iwaizumi up the same time as his, not being out of class at the same time and so on. Oikawa would be extremely grumpy when meeting his old friends from his days in Japan or see how they still managed to hang out together. He would be envious that they were a call away from each other. Iwaizumi learnt to recognize when Oikawa was having those bad days. It would often happen while messaging him. Oikawa would start saying nonsense, like how Iwaizumi should find a girl in American instead of being with him and so on. 

Iwaizumi tried his best not to let it affected him, he knew Oikawa was suffering as much as he did. They simply had different ways in showing it. 

That day was the same as ever, when Iwaizumi went home after class he found different messages from Oikawa about meeting someone His lover was getting impatient and that made Iwaizumi realise something happened.

Throughout their messages exchange Iwaizumi decided it was time to call him to solve whatever was going on to him. Thing is, Oikawa refused the call. 

  
  


**iwachan  
** Did you just hang up on me??????   
Oikawa????? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** iwachan i don’t want to talk right now  
they invented messages for a reason, right? |ω・）

**iwachan  
** Something is wrong with you today, can we talk about it. I’m worried. 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** my lovely boyfriend is concerned about me! How nice of you my love (*´∀`*)

**iwachan  
** What the fuck?

_Iwaizumi tries to call him again._

**Oikawa Tooru  
** stop calling me !!!! 

**iwachan  
** Stop hanging up on me? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** i don’t want to talk right now   
we can message   
okay? 

**iwachan  
** Have you been crying? Is this why you don’t want me to call you? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** you’re good   
how do you do that (°o°:)

**iwachan  
** I know you, Shittykawa

**Oikawa Tooru  
** right

**iwachan  
** Can you tell me what happened here at least?  
Please

**Oikawa Tooru  
** since you asked so nicely i’ll let you know   
guess who i met 

**iwachan  
** Again with this bullshit?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** just answer the question iwachan !! 

**iwachan  
** Who did you meet?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** you have to guess !!!! 

**iwachan  
** Ushikawa?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** funny , close but no. not him 

**iwachan  
** Who then?

**Oikawa tooru  
** since you’re taking so long, i’ll tell you   
but so you know  
you’re no fun

**iwachan  
** Thank god, i know. Tell me

**Oikawa Tooru  
** that chibi chan

**iwachan  
** Hinata ? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** yes him ! 

**iwachan  
** What about him? 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** well   
first of all   
we took a selfie look how good i look

**iwachan  
** Ugly face 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** oh c’mon i know you save all the selfies i send you   
stop pretending my love <3 

**iwachan  
** Liar

**Oikawa Tooru  
** no  
you know im not lying  
i saw your phone last time we met   
you have a folder all full of pictures of me   
please iwachan (◕‿◕✿)  
im your favourite flower 

**iwachan  
** You are 

**Oikawa tooru  
** Azalea (≖ᴗ≖✿)

**iwachan  
** Yes.   
Moving on, what happened with Hinata that made you cry?

**Oikawa Tooru  
** straight to the point uh  
you see…   
i miss you 

**iwachan  
** Me too.   
What does it have to do with it?   
Sorry, I just came back from classes I’m a bit tired. 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** he asked me how i was doing   
what was going on and all of that  
we talked and played volleyball together   
he asked me some stuff about the past and all my memories involved you   
i found myself saying your name many times  
then he asked me about what i am doing now  
and i realised i didn’t mention your name once  
cause you’re not here with me to live my experiences   
and i miss you, i miss us being together.   
i miss making memories with you while being there with me.   
i just miss you, i know i’m selfish, but i miss you so much.  
i always do but today it hit me too hard. I miss you iwaizumi 

**iwachan  
** Oikawa   
I miss you too. A lot, I work hard every day so I can finish university as soon as possible and I can find a job closer to you, you’re the reason I study sport science. You’re the reason I wake up every morning with a smile on my face, seeing your messages make me smile. You’re the reason I want to be better at what I do, you’re the reason why I can’t wait to go home and facetime with you. Oikawa, I love you with my whole heart, I know its hard for us right now, but its gonna be alright. I promise you, I love you

  
  


**Oikawa Tooru  
** now you made me cry even harder  
are you happy? 

**iwachan  
** If they’re happy tears then yes

**Oikawa Tooru  
** I’m happy, they’re happy tears, i love you so much. Too much for my poor heart to handle iwachan   
I love so much and i will forgive you from that time you sent me your selfie with ushikawa   
I love you so so much iwachan i want to hug you and kiss you so bad

**iwachan  
** Me too oikawa   
We will see each others soon i promise 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** pinky promise? 

**iwachan**

…. 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** c’mon promise ! !

**iwachan  
** Pinky promise 

**Oikawa Tooru  
** <333 thank you my beautiful boyfriend i love so much   
Can i call you? I wanna hear your voice before i go to sleep 

**iwachan  
** Of course. 

  
  


‘’Hey, iwachan. I just wanted to say I love you.’’ 

‘’I love you too, Oikawa.’’

They stayed on the phone doing nothing but hearing each others breathing for what seemed eternity. Then Oikawa broke the silence.

‘’I need to go to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you.’’

‘’Have a goodnight, I love you too. Don’t forget that.’’ 

‘’I won’t, bye.’’

  
  


That same night Iwaizumi bought flowers to ship to Oikawa’s house. 

**Lily of the valley : return to happiness. You’ve made my life complete.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope the flowers meaning are correct. i found them in a website and i googled more and it seemed correct. hope you like this!


End file.
